Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра
thumb|250px «Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» ( ) — ролевая игра, материалы для которой публиковались компанией West End Games с 1987 по 1998 год. Первая лицензированная ролевая игра по Вселенной Звёздных войн. Описание Были опубликованы три версии основных правила: первое издание, второе издание и второе «пересмотренное и расширенное» издание; все три были основаны на игровой системе D6, созданной West End Games. Игра была выпущена на немецком языке издательством Welt der Spiele, а также издавалась на испанском языке. Один из игроков выполняет роль мастера игры, который управляет игровым миром, исполняя роль одновременно режиссёра и рефери игрового процесса. Остальным игрокам достаётся один персонаж или роль. Персонажи игроков имеют различные навыки и экипировку, а некоторые даже могут использовать Силу. Набор справочных изданий для данной игры состоит из почти 100 книг, не считая переизданий и сборников, в дополнение к ним издано 15 ежеквартальных выпусков журнала Star Wars Adventure Journal. Также West End Games отредактировала несколько книг, связанных, но не принадлежащих к линии ролевой игры: среди них — набор Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe, настольные игры Escape from Death Star и Assault on Hoth, двухпользовательская игра Lightsaber Dueling, Introductory Adventure Game, Star Wars Miniatures Battles, Live-Action Adventures и однопользовательские приключенческие книги. Изданные West End Games материалы, и в первую очередь «Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра», был одним из основных источников Расширенной Вселенной до публикации в 1991 году романа Тимоти Зана «Наследник Империи», вызвавшего новый всплеск интереса к Звёздным войнам. Перед написанием «Трилогии Трауна» Зан получил комплект книг West End Games с указанием согласовывать с ними содержание своих будущих романов;Тимоти Зан в предисловии к Справочнику по «Трилогии Трауна» в свою очередь, после успеха этой трилогии West End Games создала ряд справочников, основанных на работах Зана. И впоследствии справочники ролевой игры оставались важным источником материалов Расширенной Вселенной. Ролевая игра стала одним из первых источников, дающим подробные и структурированные данные по Вселенной, показанные в фильмах, хотя некоторые из приведённых в справочниках утверждений позднее были исправлены или уточнены, чтобы лучше отражать взаимосвязи материалов фильмов и Расширенной Вселенной (например, факт открытия расы мон-каламари Галактической Империей). В начале 1990-х годов в сети Фидонет действовала эхо-форум FidoNet Star Wars Echo для игроков Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, позволявшая играть в ролевую игру в режиме онлайн посредством электронной доски объявлений. Наследие В 1999 году из-за финансовых проблем West End Games была вынуждена отказаться от лицензии по Вселенной Звёздным Войнам. На следующий год компания Wizards of the Coast начала производство новой ролевой игры, используя свою систему d20. Сама же West End Games в 2004 году начала публиковать общую космическую игровую систему в жанре космооперы под названием D6 Space, основанную на Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, но действующую вне Вселенной Звёздных войн. В 2012 году Fantasy Flight Games выпустили свою собственную ролевую игру под названием Star Wars: Edge of the Empire. В 2017 году эта компания объявила о переиздании первой книги Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game и справочника в честь 30-летнего юбилея ролевой игры. Первоначально переиздание планировалось на последний квартал 2017 года,Don't Underestimate the Force. Star Wars™: The Roleplaying Game 30th Anniversary Edition но позднее дата выпуска сместилась на 2018 год. Список изданий Сборники правил Дополнения * The Planets Collection (1994) * Creatures of the Galaxy (1994) * Cracken's Rebel Operatives (1994) * Classic Campaigns (1994) * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (Second Edition) * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (Second Edition) (1995) Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi, 2nd Edition: 1995, * Classic Adventures Vol 1 (1995) * Classic Adventures Vol 2 (1995) * Flashpoint! Brak Sector (1995) * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies (1995) * Galladium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear (1995) * Heroes and Rogues (1995) * Platt's Starport Guide (1995) * Goroth - Slave of the Empire (1995) * Alliance Intelligence Report (1995) * The Darkstryder Campaign (1995) * Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook (1996) * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook (1996) * Shadows of the Empire: Planets Guide (1996) * Tales Of The Jedi Companion (1996) * The Jedi Academy Sourcebook (1996) * Truce At Bakura Sourcebook (1996) * Classic Adventures Vol 3 (1996) * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (Second Edition) * The Best of Star Wars Adventure Journal Issues 1-4 (1996) * Operation- Elrood (1996) * Instant Adventures (1996) * Darkstryder: The Kathol Outback (1996) * Darkstryder: The Kathol Rift (1996) * Darkstryder: Endgame (1996) * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition (1997) * Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook (1997) * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids (1997) * Secrets of the Sisar Run (1997) * Cracken's Threat Dossier (1997) * Platt's Smugglers Guide (1997) * Pirates & Privateers (1997) * Stock Ships (1997) * The Player's Guide to Tapani (1997) * Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy (1997) * The Black Sands of Socorro (1997) * Lords of the Expanse (1997) * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear (1997) * Classic Adventures Vol 4 (1997) * Mos Eisley Adventure Set (1997) * No Disintegrations (1997) * Star Wars Introductory Adventure Game (1997) * Tapani Sector Instant Adventures (1997) * Hideouts and Strongholds (1998) * Alien Encounters (1998) * The Far Orbit Project (1998) * Classic Adventures Vol 5 (1998) Библиография *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * *''Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game на RPGGeek *Видео игрового процесса Категория:West End Games Категория:Ролевые игры